El deber puede esperar
by Taitta
Summary: Ciudad República ha sido finalmente reconstruida y Korra debe dar el discurso de apertura para la gran festividad que se celebrará. Eso, claro, si Asami le deja… [Korrasami]


**Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korrasami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!  
Advertencia: **lemon y alguna que otra palabra malsonante.

* * *

**El deber puede esperar**

El sol del amanecer se colaba entre las cortinas de la habitación, rebotando en varios de los ornamentos dorados, y a veces incluso le molestaba a la vista. A pesar de llevar un tiempo viviendo en aquella gran mansión, no se acababa de acomodar entre tanto lujo. No estaba acostumbrada a esos enormes ventanales y tampoco le acababan de gustar del todo; a veces, cuando tenían sexo, Asami se empeñaba en dejar descorridas las cortinas para que entrara luz y ella podía asegurar que, a lo lejos, alguien las estaba mirando. No era así, claro estaba, pero el hecho de ver gran parte de la ciudad desde allí, estando desnuda, se le hacía raro.

Ambas venían de familias totalmente diferentes. En casa de Korra contaban con dos simples habitaciones, cada una con su modesta ventana, y aquella mansión tenía unas doce habitaciones, todas ellas con unas vistas envidiables. No acababa de comprender por qué sólo dos personas –Asami y su difunto padre– habían necesitado tanto espacio, pero tampoco quiso nunca preguntar; cada una estaba habituada a sus cosas y eso para ellas era lo normal. Por ejemplo, así como ella contaba con los trajes justos, Asami no comprendía cómo no se dejaba comprar más. Estaba claro: ¡no le hacían falta! Para ella era normal y para Asami incomprensible. Por eso nunca se metían en esos temas; sus diferencias debían ser respetadas.

Sólo en aquella ocasión fue cuando Asami consiguió convencerla de salirse de su "normalidad"… Y allí se encontraba Korra, a las ocho de la mañana, sentada en el tocador de su novia dejándose maquillar. La luz del amanecer, tan molesta, rebotaba en la pata dorada de una silla y le daba de pleno en el ojo que le intentaban pintar.

—Asami, te lo pido por favor, deja que me dé la vuelta —suplicó por tercera vez.

—¡No! No puedo maquillarte a contraluz, ¡no te vería bien!

—¡Entonces no me maquilles!

—La ocasión lo requiere.

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No te muevas más! —exclamó Asami.

Y gruñó por lo bajo volviendo a colocarse bien. El rayo de sol la estaba dejando ciega. Tenía el ojo lleno de lágrimas a punto de caer y su novia le había dejado bien claro que aguantara o tendría que hacerlo todo de nuevo. Notaba que se le iban a caer. Ya estaban mojándole las pestañas.

—Mueve esa maldita silla y sécame las lágrimas —dijo, ahora de malas formas.

—Cielos, Korra, eres peor que un niño.

Asami hizo lo que le pidió y corrió un poco una segunda cortina más tupida, la de terciopelo rojo, que no dejaba pasar nada de luz (era su favorita). Después cogió un pañuelito, le secó las lágrimas y siguió echándole la sombra de ojos.

—Gracias, ¿pero por qué hacen falta tantos colores? —preguntó. Asami ya le había echado blanco, gris azulado y azul marino.

—Para dar profundidad.

—Ah… —Ahora había dejado las sombras y había cogido un pincelito y un potecito con tinta negra—. ¿Y eso? ¿Vas a escribir en mi ojo?

Asami rió:

—Esto es para delineártelo.

—¿Y eso para qué sirve?

—Para darle forma.

Comenzó a pintar en su párpado y Korra dio un respingo.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Está mojado.

Asami suspiró, cansadamente, y se limitó a ignorarla. Siguió pintándola, "delineándole" los ojos, y después le mojó también las pestañas con una cosa que ella llamó "rímel". Eso no le gustó nada. Notaba como si le pesara cada pestaña y como si las de arriba y abajo se le pegaran unas con otras. Le pidió mil veces que se lo quitara, pero Asami insistía en que no tardaría mucho en pasársele la sensación. Para hacer tiempo hasta entonces, Korra decidió hablar de lo que le esperaba dentro de no muchos minutos.

—He pensado en empezar el discurso con: "¡Ciudad Republica ya está reconstruida!" Y que me aplaudan antes de seguir —Asami le miró no muy convencida—. No, ¿verdad? Ya, suena muy Varrick… ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Podrías empezar agradeciéndoles a los ciudadanos la paciencia que han tenido hasta que hemos conseguido repararlo todo —sugirió Asami, tomando un pintalabios.

—¿Y recordarles lo mucho que hemos tardado? No creo que sea lo mejor… Se supone que tiene que ser un día feliz —Se señaló la cara—. Me he maquillado. Es un día extremadamente feliz y pasaremos las veinticuatro horas celebrándolo. Me he pintado para estar guapa todo el día.

—Tú estás guapa con o sin pintar.

—¡Pues menos mal que me has obligado tú con la excusa de la celebración!

—Claro, porque tenía ganas de que cayeras alguna vez en mis manos.

—Estás cansada de caer tú en las mías, ¿verdad? —repuso Korra seductoramente, bromeando.

Asami se echó a reír y se cernió sobre ella, dejando sus rostros separados por sólo unos centímetros. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, le tomó del mentón y, haciéndole creer que la iba a besar, le comenzó a pintar los labios.

—La cosa está igualada, cariño —dijo Asami con su voz más sensual—. Yo he cedido, más o menos, la misma cantidad de veces que tú.

—Ni en tus sueños.

—En mis sueños, precisamente, soy yo la que te domina.

Korra enrojeció involuntariamente. Le encantaba cuando Asami se ponía de esa manera. Le encantaba cuando era ella quien tomaba las riendas y le hacía todo lo que quería y más. Sí que era cierto que la cosa estaba igualada (no había un rol establecido en su relación), pero le decía todo aquello con intención de provocarla. Si la calentaba en aquel momento, tendría que aguantarse todo el día las ganas; apenas tenían un cuarto de hora para acabar de arreglarse.

—De acuerdo, ¿todo en orden? —preguntó, fregándose los labios como le veía hacer a ella después de colocarse el pintalabios. Asami se limitó a mirarla deseosamente—. ¿Estoy bien o no?

—Estás deliciosa. Mírate.

Le hizo caso y colocó la butaca mirando hacia el espejo. Su rostro había cambiado completamente después de todo el maquillaje que le habían aplicado; sus ojos azules resaltaban despampanantes y sus labios, ahora rojos, parecían más voluminosos de lo habitual.

—¡Wow! ¡¿Esa soy yo?! —Esperó algún cumplido por parte de Asami, pero ésta, aprovechando su ensimismamiento, se había agachado frente a sus piernas—. ¡Ey, ¿qué haces?!

—Adivina.

Asami la cogió por las rodillas y le abrió las piernas de par en par.

—¡Asami! —Trató de zafarse de su agarre pero no le dejaba—. Oye, ahora no hay tiempo para… —Le levantó el vestido hasta la cadera—. Asami, no.

—Tú sigue mirándote.

—No, escúchame, no tenemos tiempo para-

El roce de aquella piel suave subiendo por sus muslos le quitó el aliento. La vio ir bajándole la ropa interior sin poder creerse que su chica estuviera dispuesta a llegar tarde a un compromiso tan importante. Es decir, Asami, todo formalidades –para según qué asuntos–, no estaba preocupada de llegar a la hora. Aquello era algo inédito.

—Soy la primera en hablar —Siguió insistiendo ella—. No puedo llegar tarde.

—Me da igual.

Sin darle más opción, la cogió de las piernas y se las colocó sobre el apoyabrazos de la butaca. Korra no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Y bien podría haberla apartado, si tanta prisa tenía, pero la tentación era superior a ella. Asami miraba su sexo con tanto deseo que se sentía incapaz de llevarle la contraria.

Se miraron a los ojos. La respiración de Korra se agitó al notar aquellas manos acariciando la cara interna de sus muslos. La piel allí era tan sensible… Vio el reguero de carmín que los labios de Asami dejaron en su piel, siguiendo el camino hasta la perdición. La vio provocándole con la mirada, con esos ojos verdes diciéndole "¿Ves? Tú también acabas cayendo". Y vaya si lo hacía… ¿Cómo resistirse? ¿Había ser humano capaz de negarse a esa criatura tan preciosa? Si quería catarla, que lo hiciera. Ella misma estaba deseando sentir esa boca en su intimidad.

Ya le inventaría a Raiko cualquier excusa sobre su demora… La gente ya sabía que la ciudad volvía a estar completa. No hacían falta celebraciones.

Suspiró satisfactoriamente al notar su sexo rodeado de calidez. Se acomodó en la butaca lo mejor que pudo, chirriando ésta bajo su peso, y se miró en el espejo. Debía reconocer que era excitante. Nunca lo había hecho frente a un espejo y sería curioso ver el aspecto que tenía en esa situación.

Asami comenzó a mover la lengua sobre su clítoris, lentamente. Siempre empezaba con calma, no porque así tuviera que ser, sino porque le gustaba recrearse en ese punto; cuanto más tardaba en hacerlo rápido, más la desesperaba. Y ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar sus ruegos pidiéndole por más. Por eso lamía también sus labios, su entrada o daba muy pequeños mordiscos en su clítoris mientras le acariciaba los muslos y los glúteos. Nunca iba al grano; siempre debía pedir por ello.

Korra, por no ceder, contuvo sus jadeos y trató de controlar su respiración. Sin embargo, la sensación la estaba volviendo loca. Era tan delicioso… Vio, esforzándose por enfocar la vista, cómo Asami teñía su zona intima de carmín. Los labios rojos brillaban por su lubricante y, cuando se sabían observados, se relamían con lasciva, haciéndole saber lo bien que sabía. Si por ella fuera, podían devorarla. Si tanto le gustaba, que la comiera sin pudor alguno.

—A-acelera el ritmo… —pidió. Asami no se contentaba con escuchárselo decir sólo una vez—. Asami, por favor… Más… Más rápido…

Ahora sí. Sus deseos se cumplieron y pronto se vio soltando un gemido bajo, resbalando en la silla y tratando de acomodarse sin apenas fuerzas. Era patética la manera en que quedaba reducida a nada, con todos los sentidos atontados y centrados en su feminidad. Gimió de nuevo, agarrándose al apoyabrazos a falta de sabanas, y al rodar los ojos de puro placer acabó con la vista fijada en el espejo. Qué loca sensación la recorrió al verse a sí misma de aquel modo. ¿Estaba mal sentirse más excitada por ello?

—Oh cielos… —murmuró en un jadeo.

Escuchó a Asami reír por lo bajo contra su sexo, de esa manera tan provocativa que tenía. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sabía lo mucho que le estaba gustando verse de ese modo. Sólo verse los labios abiertos, cogiendo aire y regalándole gemidos a su amante, se calentaba más. Su misma voz parecía un afrodisiaco. Su expresión lasciva la excitaba de sobremanera. Aquel maquillaje, en ese momento, se le antojaba como el que usaban las mujeres de compañía… Y se sentía más sucia y más caliente que nunca en su vida.

Gimió el nombre de su amante, llevando una mano a su cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada a acariciarla y acunarla, como si bebiera de _su _fuente, pero en aquella ocasión sólo fue capaz de agarrarle con fuerza de las raíces y tirar levemente. Le faltaban las sabanas para hacer jirones. Necesitaba tironear algo entre sus manos y no infligir dolor. Y seguía teniendo su reflejo en frente. Y sus gemidos cada vez aumentaban más. Y sus músculos se comenzaban a tensar. La sensación entre sus piernas la estaba volviendo loca. Nunca había sido tan intenso. Sí. Oh sí; "intenso" era la palabra. Magnifico, intenso y delicioso.

—¡Asami, joder…! —Necesitaba decir obscenidades. Toda ella se sentía obscena… y le encantaba—. Sigue. Sí. ¡Sí!

En aquel momento la habría cogido y le había roto ese vestido rojo que llevaba. La habría dejado en sujetador y bragas y le habría dado mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, marcándola como suya. No lo hizo porque tenía el tiempo justo para llegar al orgasmo y salir corriendo, pero si tan sólo tuviera la capacidad de parar el tiempo…

Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse.

Asami, sabiendo que el clímax estaba cerca, aceleró todavía más el ritmo y Korra abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par, incapaz de creerse que ese placer podía llegar a más. Se aferró torpemente a la butaca, sintiendo como le iban fallando las fuerzas y se iba cayendo del asiento. Sus gemidos se volvieron profundos y fueron subiendo gradualmente de intensidad. Casi gritó el nombre de su compañera. Ya no podía seguir mirándose; los ojos ahora se le cerraban involuntariamente.

—¡Asami! ¡Asami, sí! ¡No pares!

Se agarró a sí misma de los muslos, auto-infringiéndose el dolor que no quería darle a Asami. Necesitaba apretar algo entre sus manos. Se sentía tan cerca. Tanto. Era enloquecedor. Era increíble. Su voz le nacía desde lo más profundo de todo su ser y llenaba toda la estancia. Gemía sin control. Era la vez que más alboroto estaba haciendo.

Y con un fuerte e intenso jadeo, llegó al orgasmo mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían. Curvó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo y gimiendo sin parar. Aquella sensación satisfactoria volvía a recorrerla de nuevo. No había mundo, ni habitación ni nada de nada. Y Asami no paró hasta que deshizo entera para ella, ofreciéndole sus fluidos y sus palabras de amor. Se retorció, tocó el cielo con las manos, alargó la sensación todo lo que pudo y al final… acabó.

En su letargo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo volvieron a relajarse y sin poder evitarlo, perdió las fuerzas y Asami la sostuvo cuando se cayó de la butaca.

—¿Tan bueno ha sido? —dijo asombrada, con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

Korra sólo pudo asentir. Se pasó un minuto de aquella manera, sintiendo el efecto post-orgasmo relajándola por completo e incitándola de nuevo al sueño entre aquellos brazos que la acunaban. Asami, aún con sus labios húmedos, le besaba en la frente con cariño.

—Oh, no, no, mierda, llego tarde —dijo ridículamente Korra, sintiéndose desfallecida y tratando de ponerse en pie con piernas temblorosas—. ¡Maldita seas, Asami! ¿Estoy bien? ¿El pelo está en su sitio? ¿El maquillaje se mantiene?

—Sí, estás perfecta.

—Vale. Voy tirando, ¿de acuerdo? Pediré disculpas de tu parte y les diré que no tardarás mucho en llegar... Gracias por esto, dentro de lo que cabe. Te lo compensaré.

—Tranquila. Ve, corre.

Korra asintió, se estiró el vestido y echó a correr torpemente con los taconcitos que ella le había prestado. Su Korra maquillada y con tacones… ¡Quién se lo iba a decir!

Se limpió los labios con el pañuelito usado de la mesa, se miró al espejo y sonrió al ver el rubor que tenía en las mejillas. Después colocó la butaca en su sitio y, al mirar hacia abajo, vio que las braguitas de Korra estaban allí, en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos como platos, las cogió, y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación gritando:

—¡Korra! ¡Korra, vuelve!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_**N/A:** Korra sin bragas en un acto oficial debería ser canon. En fin... Espero que alguien disfrute esta guarrada jajaja_


End file.
